Card Shop
by CarraOlivia
Summary: Slightly AU. Set in Eclipse. Embry is working at a card store when he imprints on a customer, the only problem is she gets a new card with every breakup.. Will he last or just be another card?


_This is me trying to write Twilight fanfiction again so here we go. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters other than the ones I have come up with. _

The mall of Forks located in Forks, Washington is home many stores. There's a Starbucks for the coffee junkies, a wide variety of clothing stores for the occasional shopaholic psychic vampire, a food court and among other stores a card shop for those who wish to purchase a card for their loved ones during any occasion.

An employee of that particular card shop was Embry Call who had decided to take up a job with flexible hours and a reasonable pay just above minimum wage. The reason the young man decided to take the job was to avert suspicion from his mother. That's where the flexible hours came in, Embry could go on patrol as needed and it wasn't minded at all by the manager who knew that the mall of Forks wasn't getting any great deal of traffic and if they did suddenly have a surge it certainly wouldn't be to a card store.

One afternoon as Embry prepared to leave out the shop for patrol entered a customer. This was nothing new as the store did get a few customers here and there. Embry leaned on the counter waiting as the girl moved about the store looking through cards. He only knew it was a girl by the curly brown hair peeking out above aisle. He could only hope it wouldn't take her much longer to find a card so he wouldn't get yelled at by Sam for tardiness.

The girl finally made her way to the register with a red envelope and a plain white card that said 'it's not me it's you' printed on it in bold letters. Embry adjusted himself so that he was now standing straight up and looking the girl in the eye said "will that be all?" or at least that's what he had hoped to say. The words didn't come out quite like that if they did come out at all. Embry had only gotten out the 'wuh' sound before he found himself looking into the girls eyes and not being able to look out until the girl said "Yep that will be all"

Embry brought himself back down to earth and took another look at the girl this time with his mouth closed. He had just imprinted on a girl that he may not see again and his first thought was 'well I hope Sam doesn't bark at me for being five minutes late' his second thought was 'How do I get her to stay longer' Embry picked up the card and slowly checked it out glancing at the card as he did. 'It's not me it's you' that sounded a lot like a break up line, and a harsh one at that. He hadn't even realized the store sold break up cards.

Embry ran up the card. "That will be two dollars and fifty cents" he said sticking the card in a small bag. The girl dug around in her purse for a few seconds finally pulling out a blue card and handing it to him. The card said Jennifer E Thomas. Embry took note of this as he slid the card and handed it back to her along with a receipt. "Thank you" She said turning to leave but before exiting the store she said "It's a good idea isn't it?" the girl asked.

"Hm?" Embry said not quite ready for a conversation with his imprint and still having weird tingly feelings inside of him.

"The card. It's a break up card. It saves me the trouble of having to see their face, I just write a few words inside, stick it in the mailbox and bam I'm single again" Jennifer said with a smile. It was a cruel smile and it made Embry shudder a little to think that someone that precious could have such devious intentions.

"Um."

"Thought so." Jennifer said happy with herself. She turned to leave again but then stopped.

"What's your name?" She asked. Embry pointed to himself as if he wasn't sure she was really speaking to him.

"Yeah you. Who else in the store silly?" Jennifer smiled again but this time it was one free of any malicious intent.

"Embry" Embry got his name out without tripping over the words and felt satisfied.

"Well Embry, I suspect you'll see me in here next week to buy another card. Boys just can't stay away" and with that she left the store for good.

Embry made a curse under his breath and ran out the back door into the parking lot and through the woods before phasing. He wasn't happy about his imprint having a boyfriend or ex boyfriend or multiple boyfriends, He wasn't happy that she said boys couldn't stay away. Embry wanted to make sure that boys would stay away that they would stay far far away but if they did then she wouldn't have to come in the store to buy cards and he would have no hopes of seeing her again.

It wasn't long before Embry began to hear the thoughts of his pack and they no doubt began to hear his. "_I don't want to talk about it" _Embry thought.

"_I'm sorry but you're going to have to"_ it was Sam's voice that spoke first in his head. Embry knew very well that talking about imprinting was impossible to avoid especially a talk from Sam who had plenty to tell him. Sam in hearing these thoughts told Embry to take today off and that they would talk about it later after he had been given time to process these new feelings. Embry quickly phased back not wanting anyone else to hear his thoughts and went home only to not fall asleep but lay awake thinking about the girl with the brown hair and heart breaker mentality. _"What was her name again?" _Embry thought slowly dozing. _"Jennifer. That was her name. Jennifer Thomas."_


End file.
